


《贪杯浴血》9～11话

by SHOREO367A



Series: 贪杯浴血 [5]
Category: null - Fandom
Genre: BL, F/F, F/M, GL, M/M, Multi, bg, 乱交, 狗血, 病娇, 鬼畜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOREO367A/pseuds/SHOREO367A
Summary: 当年只写到11话。





	《贪杯浴血》9～11话

* * *

 

第九话

* * *

 

 

“可是，稚丈先生，你当时又不在便利店，你是怎么知道流苏劈腿大竹的呢？”依然眨巴眨巴她扑闪的眉毛，问道。

“咳。这还用说吗，当然是因为我店里的人在场咯。”稚丈没好气地说。

“那么就是说，这些事里凡是你不在场的故事都是别人跟你讲的咯？”GK问。

稚丈一听这话，眼珠子咕噜一转，沉默片刻。

GK觉得不太对劲，这些事情怎么可能是发生在高中学生身上的呢？

她猜会不会是稚丈故意骗她们，杜撰了一些故事，或者是把一些本来发生在别人身上的事情转移到了自己身边人身上。

GK的眼神越发深邃，想要看穿稚丈的“阴谋”。

“小姑娘。我从来都没有骗过你们。至于，为什么有些故事里我不在场……确实，我是安排了眼线在他们身边，所以我总是能获得第一情报。”

“那他们是谁？”GK来不及拉住依然，依然就脱口而出。

“哼，那就要靠你们自己发掘了。”稚丈摸了摸自己的头顶，又顺下一缕细发。

 

半墓用了GPS定位，找到了蹲在天桥栏杆上的木涟。

“你，你下来！”

半墓慌得双腿打颤，都快要站不住了。

“不下来。”

木涟一动也不动。

一阵风吹过，木涟的身体晃了晃，看得半墓胆战心惊。

“木涟！你听我解释。”

“我不听。”

“我不是故意和私念在一起的！”半墓一慌神，连自己说了什么都不知道了。

“什么！你？你！你居然和私念在一起了？？？”木涟瞪大了眼睛，一下子站起来，整个人摇摇晃晃的。

“不要！”半墓慌忙伸出双手，“是他，吓到我了！我才，我才……”

半墓不知道该怎么解释才好，他也不知道现在木涟是在生气还是在伤心，他的思绪乱得很，心里也是五味杂陈。

“我只不过去后厨躲女鬼而已，没想到出来就看到店里开始了即兴表演。我想找你，问了稚丈叔叔，然后他说你上楼了，我就想说我上楼找你。没想到！你居然和女鬼躺在同一张床上！我真的被吓死了好吗！！！”木涟欲哭无泪。

“本来我们学校就每年都会有女生莫名其妙死掉消失，我今天在面馆看见那个女鬼，明明很熟悉，但是我却一点都不记得她的脸，所以，她肯定是已经死掉了！！！”木涟情绪很激动。

“不是！那女人就是私念啊！”半墓叫道。

“什么！”木涟仿佛遭受了极大的震撼，人向后倒去。

半墓跑过去适时地接住了他，两个人一起倒在了地上。

 

……

 

“你是怎么找到我的？”木涟躺在半墓身上说。

“GPS定位。”

“哪里来的GPS？”

“咳咳。那个……装在，你体内的。”

“？？？”

“就是……那个……反正，偷偷给你装了就是了！”

“……你这家伙。”

……

“……对不起。”

“说什么对不起。”

“我……我……”

“别说了。把你一个人留在店里是我的错。我作为你的男朋友，没有好好看住你。”

“可是……”

“半墓，你听着，下一次……不，没有下一次。如果再被我发现你和除我以外的人在一起XXOO，我就消失在你面前。”

“……”

两人拉了勾，发了誓，以后绝对不给对方戴绿帽子。

 

 

* * *

 

第十话

* * *

 

傍晚了，黑风带着芋脚一起去稚丈店里送货。

 

稚丈的夜店就快要开门了，门口已经聚集了很多基佬。

“老头！我们来送货了！”黑风挤进店里。

“货呢？”

此时，稚丈戴起了墨镜，往黑风身后看去，就看到芋脚拉了一辆手推车。

“杀爷，今天我们可没迟到哟！”芋脚抛给稚丈一个媚眼，把手推车送到稚丈的吧台前。

“香香，你真是越来越美了。”稚丈打量着芋脚，赞叹道。

“哎呀呀！”芋脚笑得可欢了，都躲到黑风身后了。

“赠品可一件没少啊。支付宝付款转账都行。”

黑风拿出手机。

“好叻。十里，出来接货！”稚丈朝后厨喊了一声。

“来了！”

说着，稚丈店里唯一的电源——十里从后厨出来了，接过手推车就往楼上拉。

“那个，手推车你还要不要？”十里问黑风。

“送你的。小伙子，我看你很有出息，以后也常来我们店里光顾啊。”黑风咧开大嘴，露出一口大白牙。

十里扬起了嘴角，小声道：“有缘再见。”

“哈哈哈哈……”黑风笑了起来，转身搂过芋脚，亲了一口。

“风风～～怎么啦？”芋脚的脸有些红，也不知是被皮衣闷的还是因为心里躁动热的。

“那个，稚丈，我们就先走咯！”

“慢走不送。”

 

爱丽依然坐在原位看着电影，冉冉趴在她身边的桌子上，眼神直勾勾地盯着黑风怀里的芋脚，忍住自己流口水的欲望。

“好喜欢那个小姐姐……胸好大，人好美，身材好好……脾气看起来也很好……要是，她是我的就好了……嘿嘿嘿……” 冉冉做着白日梦，想着有一天把芋脚压在身下。

 

塔塔坐在另一边，与黑风怀里的芋脚对上了眼。

“我的塔……”

芋脚想起了几年前在湖滨救过的那个有着一对巨他妈贼鸡儿好看的眉毛的小女生。

“我的香芋饭……”

塔塔也想起了几年前在湖滨救过她的有着一对神他妈弹弹弹饱满的假胸的恩人。

两人的眼神连接之处闪过电光火石。

 

本来，木涟、半墓和私念约好要在私念的叔叔稚丈的店里玩一整天的，现在，私念跟稚丈打了招呼出门觅食去了，木涟和半墓和好以后就各自回家写作业去了，而那些被木涟死命拉来稚丈店里的小伙伴们，似乎有些沉不住气了。

 

“冉冉。冉冉？”爱丽又看完了一部电影，推了推身边已经睡了好久的冉冉。

“啊！啊？”冉冉惊醒。

“勺子仙去了。流苏早就走了。大白逃走了。塔塔……塔塔呢？”爱丽掰着手指，发现塔塔不见了。

“这不是爱丽小乖乖么！”何逑走过来，摸了摸爱丽软软的毛发。

冉冉一把抓住何逑的手，走在何逑身后的梳窈见状，上前一把抓住冉冉的手腕。

“好了，你们一见面就这样真的好吗？”爱丽看着有些好笑，拍开了何逑的手。

“哼。”冉冉和梳窈异口同声。

“矮油。”何逑只好打圆场。

“你们怎么来了？”爱丽问。

“阿逑被私念叫来的。” 梳窈回答，眼神一直放在何逑身上。

何逑的眼神一直放在爱丽身上，同时被冉冉带着杀气的眼神盯着。

爱丽看着门口，若有所思。

“有个设定被更改了……”爱丽喃喃自语。

“什么？”何逑问。

“来了。” 如爱丽所说，众人之中除了梳窈，其他人都看向了门口。

繁缕挽着叶梓进来了。

“糟了。勺子……”

爱丽想到，进来的这两个人本来和勺子设定3p的，可是勺子被大白干死了，接下来就肯定没有了3p的剧情。那么原本属于勺子的另一组3p剧情，就会转移到其他人身上。

另外，来这家店的人要是不np，或者拿着一顶绿帽子出去，就会死，现在像爱丽这样没有cp也没有绿帽子的人处境很危险。

爱丽仔细分析了一下，目前的积分情况应该是这样的：

木涟拿到半墓在楼上给的一顶绿帽子；

半墓和私念2p，私念勾引了大白，私念np坐实；

勺子、冉冉、大白3p，勺子、冉冉分别拿到大白后来给的一顶绿帽子，同时勺子殒；

跑出去的流苏先拿到大白给的两顶绿帽子，后来又拿到一顶；

流苏跑出去的剧情发展应该是还给大白一顶绿帽子；

同理，木涟和半墓出去以后应该是还给私念一顶绿帽子，甚至可能是两顶；

塔塔本来没有cp，但是看她眼神，应该是拿到一顶刚才进来的芋脚给的绿帽子，同时还给黑风一顶绿帽子。

爱丽叹了口气，自己没有np的对象，绿帽子也很难拿，看来要是自己不出手，失去这个机会，自己出去以后必死无疑。

不过，还是得看繁缕和叶梓给不给自己这个求生的机会。

 

 

* * *

 

第十一话-编织能手我的塔

* * *

 

 

“啊！”

塔塔醒来的时候，正是在稚丈的语文课上。

“哎哟！”

稚丈的一根粉笔头砸到了坐在塔塔身后的叶梓身上，原来是叶梓又上课发短信了。

塔塔觉着有些不对劲，她抬头，望见稚丈推了推眼镜，回头继续板书。

她悄悄转过头，往左后方看，大白的位置是空的。

塔塔依稀记得，不知什么时候和叶梓迎面撞上过，还撞到了另一个她不太面熟的人。

之后……

 

之后？

 

塔塔揉着太阳穴，怎么也想不起来撞见叶梓之后发生了些什么。

 

塔塔看稚丈老师还没回过头，就转身，悄声问叶梓：“叶子，今天是什么日子？”

叶梓似乎刚好看到什么有趣的东西，抬起头来，满脸的笑意，她脱口而出：“星期二啊。”

“叶梓！上课开小差！”

“哎！老师，我错了！”

叶梓又挨了稚丈一个粉笔头。

 

星期二？？？

 

塔塔走在放学路上，努力回想着上周日和周一，却发现自己什么都不记得了。

她记得撞见过叶梓，但是不记得见过其他人……

似乎，吧。

好像有什么东西闪过脑海。

塔塔灵光一现，想起来，自己同时收到私念和爱丽发过来的信息。

 

私念：“塔塔，这个周日有没有空来我家叙叙旧？老是和那个小直男混在一起，你该不会是要被掰直了吧？”

爱丽：“小塔，木涟晚上请客吃饭，你来不来？地址一会儿给你，就是我们副班主任的店。”

 

“二班副班主任……哦，就是我们班语文老师那个稚丈啊。我好像记得稚丈是私念的亲叔叔吧。那，这两个人，该不会是在说同一件事吧？”塔塔自言自语。

塔塔，翻着聊天记录，看到自己答应了双方。

“奇怪，私念为什么要邀请我？虽然说，我们是老同学了，可是叙旧也不会是挑这么个时间啊！”

塔塔看到最后，发现在自己回了最后一条信息给私念之后，私念又回了两条。

 

私念：“我家开party，有即兴表演，你肯定会喜欢的。”

私念：“记得不要告诉小直男，不然就不好玩了。”

 

几乎同一时间，爱丽也发了两条信息。

 

爱丽：“木涟说他会下午早一点去，如果我们想去玩的话也可以早一点。”

爱丽：“对了，转告流苏，大白也会去。喊上他会比较好一点。”

 

“……”

这不是既要我不喊流苏，又要我喊流苏么！塔塔心想。

 

“可是……好像不对。”

塔塔又翻了一遍和私念的信息，发现了端倪。

“这，好像是要刺激我喊流苏诶……那不管怎么说结果都是我喊了流苏咯。那么……”

塔塔开始回忆和流苏在一起的记忆……

 

流苏：“塔塔，我不想去……”

流苏：“好吧，看在半墓的面子上，我去就是了。”

流苏：“那是谁……”

流苏：“如果我什么都没看见就好了。我先走了。”

 

记忆最后是流苏哭泣离去的背影。

 

塔塔站在大街中央，一时之间不知道该何去何从。

脑海中万千思绪交错穿插，连在一起，逐渐编织出一张错综复杂的网。

塔塔知道自己为什么什么都不记得了，一切，都是那个幕后黑手的阴谋。

 

 

下期预告：

“既然你看见了……”

“那么抱歉，你必须跟我在一起。”血雨腥风，即将席卷而来。

（通知：日更变周更）


End file.
